Long Time no See
by chuckandblair101
Summary: Chuck and Blair met in kindergarten, when Blair's mother moves them to Paris Chuck and Blair promised to see each other again and marry. But when Blair's mother suddenly dies, Chuck is the first person she calls to help her. Will they fall in love again after not seeing each other for 3 years?
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes

Hey, this is my first story and i hope you enjoy. Please be Nice and review.

Thanks, Enjoy xx

Long Time no see

_Kindergarten_

_Blair wasn't nervous; she couldn't wait to be the queen. It may have been the first day of kindergarten but it felt the same as any other day to Blair. She would rule kindergarten and no one and she meant no one would get in the way. She only needed one day, and then everyone would know who the queen was. Her. _

_Chuck bass, the richest kid in the whole of New York. Chuck turned up to kindergarten in full Gucci suit, black and grey houndstooth wool jacket with black suede detail. Made in Italy one of a kind suit with white cotton button-down shirt and houndstooth wool pants with patent leather lace up shoes. _

_He walked into kindergarten like he owned the playground, which he could if he wanted to. _

_Blair and Chuck knew each other a little from when they both were child minded. Blair didn't like Chuck; she thought chuck was selfish and highly obnoxious. _

_Whereas Chuck liked Blair, when they were together he liked the way she could boss people around and make them do stuff for her, she ruled over everyone._

_Chuck walked up to Blair in the playground whilst she made Claire cry. "What do you think you're doing here Claire, aren't you from Brooklyn. You're a nobody. Also who wears that to kindergarten? You look like you have just been dragged out of a bush. " with that said Claire ran off. "Bit harsh Waldorf" Chuck said with a smirk on his face. _

_Blair looked up "She needed to know who is boss around here. Now come on I need to talk to you about something" Chuck gave a smile and followed Blair. Blair and chuck walked off discussing how they were going to rule the school and stay on top._

_Over the weeks, years Chuck and Blair began to grow closer and they started to enjoy and explore each other's dark side. _

_She decided she liked chuck; he was nice to her and made her feel special. Chuck had a huge crush on Blair, Blair had a crush on chuck but none of them would ever admit it._

Present Day:

It was Blair's 16th birthday; she had her birthday party. She ordered everyone to do the things she wanted, she was in control. She'd already give out her invites to everyone at school.

She was ready, in her one of a kind waldorf designs red dress that her mother made. She was excited when chuck was the first to arrive in his smart suit with a bow tie matching the colour of her dress.

She didn't tell him what colour her dress was; maybe he was staking her to see what her dress colour would be or they both just liked the colour.

"Happy 16th birthday Waldorf" he said shaking the present he brought her in the air. She smiled as she eyed up the present.

She tried to grab the present but he quickly said "No, Not yet!" she pouted, she always got her own way. She was about to say something but the elevator went and she saw Serena and Nate arrive.

"Blair Happy Birthday" Serena shirked and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks Serena, go through to the living room there is food and drinks. But Serena go careful on the champagne, we all know what happens when you have too much!" Blair replied with a small laugh.

When Blair turned to continue her conversation with chuck, he had disappeared. She wouldn't that present.

After everyone arrived and everyone was settled, Eleanor tapped her glass; she told Blair earlier she had a surprise for her "I want to thank everyone for coming to my dearest daughter's birthday. I have a surprise for you Blair.

Blair couldn't control her excitement the last time her mother told her she had a surprise she had got a brand new closet full of dresses.

"Blair, we know you love Paris. So we are moving there!" Blair was very confused, she had a smile on her face but be hide the smile was sadness.

"Waldorf designs have a huge order in Paris so we're moving." Blair was happy because she loved Paris and her mum was more successful in her business but she was sad. She built her own kingdom here in New York.

Blair ran over to her mum. "Oh wow mother that's wonderful!" Blair was hugging her mother when she noticed chuck walk into the other room. She ran after him.

"Chuck" she called there was no answer. "Chuck" then she noticed him behind the sofa holding the present he had brought her.

"Congrats waldorf, you're moving to Paris" he said with a fake smile on his face. All she could do was smile. "So, what did you get me?" he smirked and opened up the box with a necklace in it. "Oh chuck it's beautiful, I couldn't" he opened the box and put the necklace around her neck.

"You know what chuck, I always thought you were selfish, but you're not you care about others" he looked down, "Blair, I don't care about others, I only care about you and money" she smiled. He kept looking at how beautiful she looked with the necklace on.

Their eyes met and all he could see was the necklace glittering with the diamonds. They slowly but passionately kissed. They've always wanted to kiss but none of them wanted to make the move.

The both smiled, and she giggled. "I'm going to miss you bass". "I'll miss you too. Today your wearing my necklace, but one day somehow and somewhere your wear my ring we will get married promise?" she just smiled but was amazed at what he said. "Yes. Yes I promise"

Tomorrow was the day she was going to leave for Paris. She was upset. Last night she basically told Chuck she'd marry him one day. Did she actually mean what she said? And did he?

Dorota was packing up her stuff. "Miss Blair, where get necklace?" Blair didn't take her necklace that chuck gave off, she loved it. "Oh, Dorota I love it don't you?" Blair looked in the mirror and admired the necklace and how amazing she looked in it. "Beautiful Miss Blair, looks very expensive" she smirked and then her phone bleeped. It was Chuck.

'Waldorf, be ready in an hour I'm taking you to for dinner. Chuck x'

Kiss? What does this mean? He never gave her a kiss at the end of a text. Maybe she was reading too much into it. "Dorota, get me my favourite dress, I'm going out for dinner"

Chuck walked in the waldorf penthouse, well what was left of it most of it was in boxes. She was late, was the kiss at the end of the text too much? He thought to himself. Maybe I should just go.

When he was about to walk out, Blair walked down the spiral staircase like a princess. She looked beautiful; she had her favourite Dolce and gabbana Beige lace shift dress with crochet- trimmed neckline just above the knee length. She smiled at him.

"You look lovely waldorf" he spoke under his breath. Was he nervous? Why?

"Don't look too bad you Bass" she shot back at him. She felt butterflies in her stomach, was this like a first date? "So Bass, where are you taking me?" he grabbed her hand, "It's a surprise" he smirked.

He opened the door to the limo, he requested Arthur to clean the limo, only the best for Blair. "I'm taking you to dinner, this will be your last night in New York and I will make sure it's the best one you will ever have!" he said confidently.

"Confident bass, but I've had many good nights, how will you top all of them? And what makes you think I will stay with you the whole night. I might go home after dinner?" she smirked.

He ignored her, and he opened the door and took her hand as they pulled up to her favourite restaurant. They walked in.

It was now 7 o' clock. They just finished dinner. She was surprised at how much of gentlemen he'd been. He ordered her food for her and got her what she wanted without her even telling him. He could read her mind.

She was impressed; she could feel herself falling for him more then she had already. "Can I have the bill, please? He asked the waiter.

Then they both got back in the limo. "Are you taking me home bass, already?" Blair asked in surprise. "No. Not yet anyway, there's still one more stop. My club, it's the opening. But I left to come out with you. So consider yourself lucky waldorf." He didn't go to his opening to be with me. Why? All his hard work on the club and it didn't go to the official opening to take me out for dinner. What a gentlemen.

Victrola was the talk of the town, Blair was proud of Chuck. While they were walking through the club chuck and Blair sat at the sofa directly in front on the stage watching the dancers.

"Chuck how is this the best night of my life watching prostitutes basically strip in front of my eyes?" chuck laughed. "They are not prostitutes, they are talented you know. Being a Burlesque dancer is a hard job. I don't see why you saying anything.

It's not like you'd get up there"

She was annoyed that chuck bass didn't think she could do something. She was queen B; she was the only girl in record of Constance to get an A++ in P.E even if it was because of blackmail.

_"You really don't think I will go up there?"_

_"I know you won't do it" _

_"Guard my Drink"_

Chuck really thought Blair would chicken out, he didn't think she'd actually do it; it was Blair waldorf we are talking about. This was the girl who refused to smoke with him and Nate because it risks her reputation; she was innocent Blair who had perfect reputation of A+ in every subject. It really was her last night in New York!

When Blair's hand move to the zipper of her perfectly untouched dress, Chuck scooted forward in his seat to get a better look of Blair.

When she said she had moves, she was not lying Blair Waldorf did have moves! As her dress fell to the ground leaving only her slip on the floor, Chuck walked closer to the stage and smiled. He couldn't take his eyes of her.

Blair moved sensual to the beat of the music perfectly. Chuck was completely caught off guard. When she had enough she walked of stage whilst everyone was asking each other who she was, everyone was cheering.

"Waldorf, I think it's time I got you home. Remember you're going to Paris in the morning" she agreed, but she completely forgot about Paris. Why did he have to remind her? She really didn't want to go.

She giggled like a little girl as she crawled into the limo and he couldn't help but smile as he followed her inside.

"Thanks for a good night"She said softly. Chuck couldn't help but keep thinking about how amazing she was out on the stage. "_You were... Amazing out there_" he said, turning to look at her softly in her eyes.

Blair felt the connection. He also felt the connection. She slid towards him on the seat. She kissed him gently. His lips were warm and soft. She could felt chuck the restrain in his body; it was the way he kissed her. Chuck bass was holding himself back for her.

He pulled back, _"Are you sure?" _ His said almost without taking a breath. She kissed him even harder, pressing against him tightly. She was kissing chuck bass.

He smells incredible. Don't stop touching me she thought as he gently was running his hands all over her. Not in a horrible way, not in a way she wanted him to stop.

She pushed off his jacket, tearing at the buttons. His body was aching for her. He thought to himself this isn't right and that he should stop. But he couldn't, even if he tried Blair was already taking off his pants.

He pulled down the strap of her slip, lips moving down her neck. "I want you, and I need you" was all he could hear. As her kept purring in his ear….

They laid there for a while. This wasn't just any girl. It was the girl. As the limo pulled up she kissed him gently on the lips. She adjusts her clothes. There was nothing to say, they just had sex. He just took her virginity.

"Goodnight Chuck" she whispered as she opened the door. He was able to quickly reply "Sleep Well, Blair" she smiled and closed the door. Was that a mistake? He took advantage of her. He was so angry with himself.

But Blair thought the opposite. It was the best night of her life, Chuck Bass owns her heart weather he knew it or not. But she was going to Paris. It was all messed up.

In the morning, she was up early and got dressed. It was her last morning in her penthouse. Once she was ready she looked around at her penthouse she had a tear in her eye. She'll miss this place so much, so many memories.

Her mother told her that they will keep this place but they will rent it out. But it wouldn't be the same. She kept some things in her room, because one day she'll have an excuse to come back.

It was time. There was Serena, lily, Eric and Nate at the elevator waiting to say goodbye.

"No chuck?" she whimpered her eyes were teary. Blair was disappointed, she was confused. She thought chuck actually cared about her, and now he got what he wanted he didn't want anything else to do with her. He took her virginity then left. How embarrassing.

Serena was Blair's best friend she knew Blair wanted to see chuck, but where was he? She had no idea. Serena replied "Ever since Bart gave him his limo his been disappearing to places and he keeps requests Arthur to clean it" she let out a laugh.

"Okay Blair say goodbye" her mother said hurriedly looking at her watch. Blair ran over to her friends and gave each of them a huge hug. Both, Serena and Blair were crying.

She then took a huge breath and walked in the elevator and got in the limo with her mother to go to the airport.

Chuck hadn't say goodbye. And she was about to go on the private jet, she was one small step from completely being on the jet. But then she heard a beep, it was a limo.

Chuck ran out of the limo and shouted "Blair, Wait!" she quickly turned around and ran to chuck and they met half way.

"Chuck I have to go, my mother is waiting" "I'm sorry Blair I didn't say goodbye, I couldn't it was too hard but then I realised I need to. Last night was a mistake I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I am so angry and disappointed with myself."

She let out a sigh. "Chuck, you didn't take advantage of me, you were a perfect gentlemen. I wanted it as much as you did. Maybe even more" She said trying to make him understand.

"We will see each other again, wont we?" he smirked, "Well one day we will be married wont we, you did promise" he let out a small laugh.

Blair's eyes was watery, she smiled and looked down. He lifted her chin, she smiled. They kissed. It was pure and true love. "Goodbye Blair" he moved his lips out of hers. He walked backwards. "Bye Chuck"

She didn't move and watched as Chuck walked back to the limo. She ran after Chuck, she couldn't say goodbye.

Chuck turned and she gave him a huge hug and one last kiss. _"Blair I need to let you go"_ she softly smiled and then walked back to the plane, she was content with the fact she realised she loves him. Not only as a lover but a best friend and a soul mate.

Over the years chuck has been there for her when she was horrible to him. He was there through bad times and helped her build her kingdom. No not her kingdom, their kingdom. Her and Chuck were the king and queen of New York.

Chuck watched as the plane set off.

He was heartbroken.

He loved her.

She was the one who changed him for the better, realise that he can be happy.

She was the one he will marry. He would never be the same again.

Blair was on the plane when she opened her hand. The necklace was in her hand. She then held it to her chest. She would treasure this necklace it showed a sign of her growing up and also her love for Chuck Bass.

She knew she was young but she knew he was the one. The one to make her happy. The one she will be married to.

She was heartbroken.

She loved him.

As Chuck promised that night was the best night of her life. She will never be the same ever again.

Chuck was in his limo, Blair was in the jet.

They both looked out their windows and said at the same "I love you; I've always loved you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes:

Thank you so much for the reviews, I know I haven't posted in a long time but I have finally finished this chapter. There isn't much Chuck and Blair in this chapter, However there will be lot's in the next chapter and so on. This chapter is shorter than the previous one. Also I haven't properly go through it and changed spelling mistakes (Sorry:/) but I hope you still like it…

Please review

Enjoy: D

Chapter 2

3 years later

Blair helped her mother with her business; Blair felt she really found her place. She'd deal with the new orders and creating new contacts.

In the first year of being in Paris, Blair was so good at her job; Eleanor came to the conclusion to make Blair an official partner for Waldorf Designs. Blair was very happy that her mother was proud of her. They celebrated with a shopping spree and then dinner with Cyrus.

Eleanor was the heart and soul of the business she would design the amazing clothes and Blair would support her mother's ideas. Blair gave 100% effort to make the business very successful and the best it could be because after all she did leave her life behind in New York for it.

Blair always admired her mother's talents, she was a great designer. Although Blair could not design, she was great at helping and putting in ideas.

Blair was so proud to call her mother, mother. Her and her mother's Relationship had strengthened; they would stay up some nights and eat ice-cream watching Audrey Hepburn movies and just talk. A couple of years ago Blair and Eleanor would never do this. Blair never used to get along with her mum, Eleanor would only criticize Blair. But now, ever since they moved to Paris their relationship got better and better.

Blair had a rough time in her school; she didn't have many friends that she could trust. Blair would do anything she could to get out of school. She had no friends like Serena or... Chuck. Chuck she missed him like crazy.

The people at her new school were probably more stuck up than the people in New York. She wasn't Queen B, but there wasn't one. But people did fear Blair because they knew what she was capable of and how powerful she was.

No one really talked to Blair, accept this girl called Lola. Her mother had introduced Blair to Lola the second day of arriving to Paris. Lola's mother and Eleanor had gone to school together and was a very close family friend.

Blair liked Lola; she had helped her around Paris and School. Lola was the closest friend she had, and Lola had the same taste in fashion. They would go shopping together and go to their favourite restaurants. Lola would always stay at Blair's house to help her catch up on school work, due to Blair's absent because her job – not that Blair complained about missing time from school. Many people her age didn't even have a job let alone being a partner to a million pound business.

Chuck had visited her once in the first year she moved. But never again, she hadn't seen him in 2 whole years. She never knew why, why hadn't he come again.

When Chuck had visited her over a year ago, he came for business. He had a business meeting in Paris, so he then decided to come and meet her. He was only meant to stay a day but he ended up staying 3 days.

The 3 days they spent together was magical, they would go out of breakfast, lunch and dinner. But on the last night chuck tried to make Blair dinner, it wasn't perfect but it was the thought that counted. She even introduced Chuck to Lola. Lola was very sceptical, she didn't want him to break Blair's heart – Lola remembered everything Blair had told her about him.

But she hadn't heard from chuck after that. She never knew why.

Chuck went out most nights and pick up girl after girl. But when it got to going back to his hotel with the girl, he drew the line. He just couldn't, he felt like he was cheating on Blair, but they weren't going out so he wouldn't of been cheating. It just felt wrong.

For some reason he couldn't have sex with anyone. He could kiss someone but no one felt as good as Blair did. He could have any girl, but he didn't want any girl. He wanted Blair.

He always thought that he would keep in contact with Blair. But after his visit he had overheard Eleanor talking to Cyrus about how bad Chuck was for her. And Chuck would ruin Waldorf designs due to his bad reputation for drinking and womanizing. Eleanor also said that 'Chuck would break Blair's heart and distract her from her future business.'

The last thing Chuck wanted was to ruin Blair's future business. So therefore he made a decision to stop contact with her. Obviously it broke his heart but at the end of day he could destroy everything she had worked for.

He didn't want to hurt Blair; he just wanted her to be happy and successful.

"Mother, remember we have that meeting with Matthew Newton this afternoon" Blair said reminding her mother. Lately her mother had been forgetting important things that she would normally remember.

"Oh, yes dear. Do you have the presentation all ready and sorted?" Eleanor said trying to find the papers with the new collection.

"Of course, Mother. Are you feeling ok?" She said turning around and passing the papers to Eleanor.

"Blair, Please I am fine but I think I'm going to skip out on this presentation. If you don't mind I think I need to go over some figures." Blair Nodded, and walked out of the office.

Once Blair had gone, Eleanor called the doctor making an appointment for 2 o clock. Eleanor had been going to the doctors regularly.

She had Heart failure.

_"Heart failure is a lifelong condition that cannot be cured. It's a serious condition caused by the heart failing to pump enough blood around the body at the right pressure. The doctor explained the serious condition"_

_All Eleanor heard was – Condition, Cannot be cured, serious, heart failing.._

_Eleanor knew what heart failure was and that it could kill her but she didn't want people to pity her. So therefore she didn't tell anyone. No one._

When Eleanor arrived at the doctor, she had her usual room.

"Afternoon, Mrs Waldorf. How are you feeling today?" the doctor said while looking through her records.

"I'm fine." She paused. The doctor frowned.

"Actually, to be honest I think I'm getting worse. My memory is slowing going."

"Mrs Waldorf, you have to understand. Heart failure is a very serious disease. You not telling anyone raises your blood pressure which therefore puts extra strain on the heart. I really recommend you telling your family members."

"Doctor. I'm Eleanor Waldorf, the owner of a multi- million pounds business called Waldorf designs. I am fine and no one needs to know. If I tell people all they will do is worry about me and not let me get on doing what I do best, designing. Now if you'll excuse me I need to see how my daughter got on in an important meeting. " Eleanor Stood up and walked out.

At the meeting, Blair impressed Matthew and he had placed a huge order. Blair was very excited; she couldn't wait to tell her mother. She will be so proud.

"Mother, Matthew was happy with the new collection. He has placed a big order, which the deadline is very close so we need to work hard to meet the deadline."

Eleanor Eyes widen when she heard it was a big order. Even though she did walk out of the doctors she did take in what the doctor said about having too much stress could cause her heart to fail.

"Wow Blair, That's amazing. I'm so proud of you. Come on let me treat you for lunch."

The next few days Eleanor stayed in the office designing for the big order. She worked day and even night to get them finished. This put a lot of strain and stress on her heart. She started to have chest pains. But she ignored them and carried on drawing new dresses for the order.

Eleanor Dropped the pencil she had in her hand. And touched her chest.

She felt discomfort which felt like a tight ache, pressure in the centre of her chest. This pain lasted more than a few minutes.

She suddenly broke into a sweat making her skin cold and clammy. She felt as if she was having a panic attack.

She started panting for breath and then the panting increased and got louder, she then fell to the ground.

Alex, Eleanor's assistant came rushing in once she heard she was in pain.

"Eleanor" Alex shouted trying to make her speak. But she couldn't she was trying to get her breath. Alex grabbed the phone and dialled 999.

Eleanor Felt Faint and her eyes kept closing. When she opened her eyes slightly she saw blurry flashing lights and people attaching wires to her chest.

Alex got into the ambulance with Eleanor because no one else was there. She needed to call Blair and Cyrus but she couldn't because the paramedics said to wait until they were at the hospital.

The doctor's immediately took Eleanor into theatre to try and operate on her heart and restore blood to the heart. The supply of blood to the heart was suddenly blocked by a big blood clot.

Blair was at home studying for a test which was tomorrow for school when Alex's number came up on Blair's phone

"Alex, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Blair… Um it's your mother." Alex said stumbling on her words.

"What about my mother Spit it out" Blair was getting worried so she snapped.

"She had a heart attack at the office. She is in hospital now and getting surgery. But I have no idea how she is. They won't let me know any more information because I'm not family. Blair you need to come to the hospital right now!" Alex said very quickly.

Silence, Blair was stood but then suddenly fell onto her bed.

"Blair?"

There was a pause on the line. ".. Yes, I'll be there right away. You need to call Cyrus because I don't think I can" She put the phone down.

Blair was in her grey all silk pyjamas. She quickly ran to grab her coat and ran to the elevator. She had already called her limo to pick her up.

She grabbed Dorota's hand and pulled her into the elevator and explained everything in the car.

They arrived at the hospital and Blair ran into the hospital, she shouted at anyone who was in her way.

She ran to the front desk. "Eleanor Waldorf, I'm her daughter. Is she ok?"

"Ok, I will need to sit over in the waiting room for news on your mother"

"No! I demand you to tell me what is wrong with my mum now!" Blair shouted in the women's face.

"Excuse me, but you need to calm down or I will call security. Now please take a seat over in the room until we get any news on your mother's condition"

Dorota pulled Blair into the waiting room.

Blair said nothing. The room was silent; it was a private room so it was only Dorota, Blair and Cyrus in the room.

On Blair's right Dorota was in her maids outfit. She turned to look at Blair.

"Mrs Waldorf will be fine" she tried to reassure Blair

Blair eyes where filled with tears. She nodded and grabbed Dorota and Cyrus hands.

It had been about an hour. Blair was now pacing the room.

"Why aren't they telling us anything, Where is my mother?"

Blair started to get frustrated and she started to sweat.

The Doctor came into the room, Cyrus shook his hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr"

Blair interrupted. "I don't care what you name is, now tell me when I can see my mother!"

"Yes of course sorry, but I am so sorry to tell you but.. your mother has sadly passed away about 5 minutes ago."

No one said anything. The doctor continued, "We tried our best but we couldn't get her heart back to normal her normal pulse, due to her on going heart failure condition, it had made the heart attack more serious"

"Heart failure, but I don't understand?" Questioned Cyrus confused.

"Mrs Waldorf has been suffering with heart failure for a couple of months now"

"I never anything about heart failure" Cyrus was still very confused.

"I was Mrs Waldorf doctor and she didn't tell you because she didn't want to worry you all. However this could made her condition much worse due to the stress on her heart. I think one of the main reasons why she didn't tell you all was because she was a very powerful women who didn't want to feel defeated."

Blair was about to scream. Stress on her heart? The order. Her mother probably was so stressed about making the deadline of the order. Blair felt it was her Fault.

"You can go and see her now."

"Thank you doctor, so much" Cyrus shook the man's hand and smiled.

Cyrus started to walk out of the room, Dorota followed. But Blair stayed where she was.

Dorota turned around and helped Blair up by one of her hands on Blair's back and the other holding her hand and walked out of the room to the hospital bed where her mother was lying. She looked cold but she didn't look like she was in any pain.

"Blair, you can have some time to say your goodbyes, me and Dorota will wait outside" Cyrus said with a weak smile then walked out.

"Mother, I'm so sorry" Blair cried then took a seat next to her and held her hand.

"It's my fault, the order was too big for you to handle. Mother you mean so much to me..." She walked to the end of the bed.

"I will make you proud, you will be proud of me." She walked over to her mother. She kissed her forehead.

"I love you" Blair was fully crying now.

She ran out of the room. She felt guilty. She had one way or another killed her mother.

"Blair. Blair..." Cyrus shouted whilst Blair started to speed walk to out of the private room.

"I'm Sorry Cyrus, I'm so sorry" Blair cried and then starting to increase her speed until she was running. She got to the elevator of the hospital. She felt very lightheaded. She felt as if she was going to faint.

She got her phone out and called the only person she wanted to speak to and the only person who will understand.

She had no idea whether the person would answer, or even changed their number.

She dialled the number; she knew it of by heart. She wiped her eyes and then

"Hello" there was a long pause down the line.

"Chuck, I need you." Blair cried down the phone desperately ….

Thank you, Sorry it's not very good but i have been so busy lately but review with your opinions and maybe things that could have in future chapters :D


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh, I've been so busy! I've has so many exams so therefore I couldn't write. However I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy, and I'm so sorry for being so long.. Enjoy xxx

Chapter 3

"Chuck, I need you." Blair cried down the phone desperately ….  
Chuck was very surprised to get a call from Blair, but Chuck knew from Blair's voice she sounded desperate and serious.

Chuck didn't question her, he knew it would be important. And he'd do anything for Blair.

"I'll get there as soon as possible, Blair" Chuck said in a rushing voice, he grabbed the first travel bag he saw and put a few clothes in the bag, still, holding the phone glued to his ear

"Thank you; Meet me at my penthouse… And please Chuck don't tell anyone. " Blair said, and then put the phone down.

Chuck wondered what Blair had done so wrong that she called Chuck and told him not to tell anyone. Chuck had called Bass Industries private jet claiming it was an emergency trip to Paris. It had only been 10 minutes since Blair called and Chuck was already on the jet on his way.

He arrived in Paris and got a taxi to Blair's penthouse, He hated the fact he had to get a taxi but there was no time to arrange a limo. This was how desperate Chuck Bass was to helping blair.

The taxi was Surprising only a bit slower than his limo which was probably because how big the limo was and it trying to get through the traffic.

Blair was pacing around her living room, what will she tell chuck, How will she tell him she was the one who had killed her own mother?

Chuck arrived at the elevator. He nervously pressed the elevator button to Blair's penthouse. He started to pace in the elevator. He hadn't seen Blair in over 3 years. He wondered how her life planned out, weather she has a boyfriend?  
When the elevator dinged, Chuck's heart literally stopped.

He walked in her penthouse; it looked bigger then when he previously saw it. He walked to the spiral staircase.

"Blair?" He started to walk up the stairs, when he heard her cry.  
"Blair, are you okay?" He repeated, he didn't know if to come into the closed bathroom door.

Blair was sitting on the floor with her legs curled up in a ball. She sat staring at the floor. She had not moved.

She felt as shiver down her spine.

She raised her head a bit and saw black Prada perfectly laced shoes.

She then raised her head slowly recognising dolce and Gabbana black trousers. She knew the stitching anywhere.

The scent. The smell she had missed but not forgotten. It had not changed.

It was Chuck.

Blair finally looked up and saw chuck.

She quickly stopped crying, pulling herself together.

"Hi Chuck, thank you so much for coming" She smiled. Still hiding her face.

Even with mascara down her face, blair still looked like the most beautiful young women he'd ever seen. She still had those luscious brunette curls, which chuck loved.

"It's Okay Blair, What's wrong, Why were you crying?" Chuck Walked towards her she was still sitting on the floor with mascara down her face.

"Chuck.. It's my mother. She died today. And I-I...killed her" Once she said killed she started to raise her head again in shame, and bursted out crying.

Chuck closed the gap between them. He sat next to Blair to talk to her.

"Oh no, Blair I'm so sorry but you didn't kill her, you couldn't hurt a fly. What do you mean?

She started to cry more. She put her head in between her legs and put her hands over her head.

She ignored him; she didn't want to tell him anymore.

"Where are Cyrus and Dorota?" Chuck understood that she didn't want to tell him, he didn't want to tell anyone about his mother.

"At the hospital still, they needed to draw some papers up about my mother's death, I ran out of the hospital. How could I stay there when I knew what I had done?"

"But Blair"

She interrupted. "Chuck" she stood up. "I need to pack a bag, Cyrus wouldn't want me here if he knew what I done"  
She started to walk out of the bathroom when Chuck grabbed her hand.

"Blair, Stop!" He pulled her closer.

"You shutting people out, it will not help. Honestly I've tried it. Do you really think leaving Cyrus and Dorota is a good thing? They will need you, you will need them. When my mother died, I thought I killed her but somebody special convinced me I didn't. That it wasn't my fault. It was you blair, you helped me though it all so it's my turn to help you."

"Chuck, you didn't kill you mom though. I did! It was my fault" Blair didn't open her eyes.

Chuck got Blair's hand and kissed it. He gently wiped her mascara with his hand.  
He rubbed her cheeks and she smiled allowing her head into hands.

When she started to cry, Chuck hugged Blair. Blair felt very weak and tired; she hadn't slept when she should have.

When he held her in his arms she basically collapsed in his arms. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes.

When he felt her breathing become regular, he knew she was asleep. He decided to gently carry her making sure every step he took she was still asleep.

When he released her in her bed, she made a bit of a groan because she felt a loss of body heat of chuck. He didn't know if he should hug her or just leave her. He tucked her in whilst he was doing this, he had a big smile of his face. Oh how he had missed her. She was a beautiful sleeper, she looked so very peacful.

He quietly got into her bed with her and hugged her from behind.

The next morning chuck and Blair was still in the same position. The morning light broke out. Chuck's phone rang, he looked his phone. It was Serena, he answered it.

"Chuck, where the hell are you? My mum is so worried" Serena was basically shouting down the phone.

"Serena, Calm down. I'm in."

Blair suddenly awoke and shot up she shook her head, not to tell Serena he was with her. The last thing she wanted was Serena in Paris. Judging her. And arguing why she didn't call her.

He nodded. "I'm in Dubai, with some business friends."

"Okay, Chuck but please don't just up and go because we are all worried about you. One minute you were there and then the next you weren't." Serena Said more calmly down the phone.

"As I said Serena, I'm Fine. Please explain this to Lily" he put the phone down.  
Blair and Chuck just looked at each other.

"Blair, Are you upstairs?" Cyrus shouted up the stairs.  
Chuck nodded his head, and grabbed her hand.

She took a breath. "Yes, I'll be with you in a bit."

Blair grabbed a hair band and put her hair in a messy bun, she didn't care how her hair looked.

"Do you want me to stay up here whilst you talk to Cyrus?"

"No... Chuck, I need you with me. Please" Blair pleaded.

Chuck Nodded and walked behind her.

"Chuck. What are you doing here?" Cyrus said very surprised.

"I called him." Blair said defending Chuck.

"Okay. Well Blair we need your help. We need to organise your mother's funeral."  
Blair Gulped and turned to Chuck.

"Yes of course, let me have a shower and get dressed. Then we can start organising." She had a weak Smile.

Blair walked up the stairs.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" Chuck Shook Cyrus' Hand.

"Thank you Chuck. But Chuck, you need to either be there for Blair or not. You can't hurt her, not at a time like this" cyrus was frowning.

"Blair called me, I never wanted to hurt Blair nor do I want to hurt Blair. But if you remember the last time I was here, yourself and Eleanor said that I was bad for Blair so I had to go." Chuck replied.

"Yes, but Chuck I've always believed you loved Blair I thought you would have fought for her. When have you ever listened to anyone but you?"

Before Chuck could answer, Blair walked down the stairs.

"Chuck, do you want to go for lunch? We can't sort all my mothers stuff on an empty stomach, can we?" Blair asked Chuck she wanted to understand why he never came to see her again.

"Yes, Blair I'd like that." They walked to the elevator.

They arrived in Le Maurice one of Blair's favourite restaurant.  
They both sat down, and ordered.

"So, Blair are you feeling better?"  
She ignored him. And took a sip of her water.

"Waiter I want a large glass of red wine please"

"Blair, you know how bad you get when you drink wine."

"Yeah, so? Chuck my mother is dead. I have no one."

"You have me."

"Then why did you leave me Chuck? I thought you actually might have somehow loved me. And when everyone said you have no heart I didn't believed them. I thought you cared about me but No. " She had tears in her eyes.

"Blair, the last time I came your mother and Cyrus told me that I was bad for you and that I would ruin your life. Do you know how hard it is to love someone but you can't be with the," Chuck said more quietly.

"And Blair I always loved you, I did care for you. I still do Blair." Chuck continued.

"You should have fought for me, Chuck. I have always loved you, but how could I be with you if you didn't even call?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I thought you were better without me. But I realised I hurt you more not being with you. Better late than never, I will fight for you Blair. I still love you. I never stopped." Chuck said determined to get blair back.

"Chuck. I love you too. But you sure have some making up to do" She smiled.

They both laughed.

"One large Red Wine, Miss" The waiter placed the glass onto the table.

"That won't be needed anymore, than you" Blair said to the waiter and turned to smile at Chuck.

Chuck Laughed.

"What? We all know how wine gets me so drunk and Cyrus doesn't need that." Blair said when she saw Chuck laughing.

Once they had finished eating chuck payed the bill. They went back to Blair's Penthouse.

"I'm going to stay in a hotel" Chuck said being gentlemen.

"Chuck, there's no need. I was hoping you would watch a movie and eat ice cream. I know it sounds weird but it's what me and my mother done. And you need to do as much stuff as I want to make up for what you have done" blair laughed.

Blair remembered when Eleanor would buy the ice cream and Blair would pick her favourite Aubrey Hepburn movie.

"Okay, I will. But I will sleep on the sofa it's too late to go to a hotel" Chuck said.

Blair picked Breakfast at Tiffany's this was Eleanor's Favourite. Breakfast at Tiffany's was a timeless charming classic. Blair's style icon had always been Audrey Hepburn  
Ever since she was young.

When the movie ended Chuck and Blair talked for a few more hours. They hadn't seen each other in over 3 years. They had quite a lot of catching up to do.

"Right Blair, It's getting late and you need your sleep. I will just make up my bed on the sofa. Its too late to get a hotel now."Chuck smiled and walked out.

Once Chuck made his bed, he came upstairs to say goodnight to Blair.

"My bed is all done, Goodnight Blair." He kissed her on the forehead

"Chuck, your really not going to sleep on the sofa?"

"I am Blair, not more talking. Please lie down and go to sleep"  
With that she slid down in her bed and closed her eyes.

Chuck was up early that morning, you'd think how expensive that sofa was it would be very comfortable to sleep on but no.

So Chuck decided to wake up and make breakfast for Blair, Cyrus and Dorota. He needed to make a impression on Cyrus and make him realise that Chuck was good for Blair.

Dorota got up and helped Chuck, Once Dorota smelt the food she knew that Chuck could burn down the penthouse so she got up and observed him.

Blair awoke to the smell of pancakes and fresh strawberries. She got up and put on her silk dressing gown.

When she walked into the living room she saw the covers had gone. Chuck had gone. He has left her once again.

"Chuck" she was very worried, she needed Chuck.

Blair walked around to the kitchen and the dining room table. There was a full table of breakfast and four place mats.

"This is amazing!" Blair was amazed.

"Thank you" Chuck had flour on his forehead and his clothes were very dirty.

"Chuck, you can cook?"

"Well, Dorota helped me but I done most of it. Now sit down and have some breakfast." Chuck Demanded.

Blair Sat, Dorota went upstairs and brought Cyrus down to have breakfast.

"This is Lovely Chuck" Cyrus exclaimed.

Chuck smiled.

"Well maybe we should hire Chuck instead of Dorota" Blair joked and everyone laughed.

Once the table was cleared, Cyrus pulled Chuck out of the room.

"Chuck, I am very impressed with you. And I think I made a huge mistake saying you were bad for her. I know you care about her and want the best for her. And if I'm honest if you haven't been here then I don't think she would be alive right now, she would have drunken herself to death or starved herself therefore I am very grateful, so thank you"

"Cyrus I thank you for seeing that I'm not some kind of playboy and I actually do care for Blair. I also love her Cyrus." Chuck had a smile when he said he loved her.

Blair stood behind the door, she was listening to their conversation. She had a big smile on her face. She felt relief. Relief that Chuck Bass also loved her and it wasn't just her who loved him. And it wasn't game.

Chuck and cyrus shaked hands. Blair quickly ran back to the table, so they wouldn't know she was listening to their conversation.

"Right Blair, I know you don't want to do this but, we need to sort out all the funeral stuff and nobody knows her better than you. You her daughter and she loved you the most." Cyrus said whilst holding her hand.

"Yes. Your right we need to give her the best send off to celebrate her amazing life and achievements." Blair smiled to Cyrus and Chuck.

That night all four of them sorted out the music, the church and the guests. She was exhausted. She decided to go to bed and leave the rest to the morning.

"Good night everybody" She saw the box of photos that her mother kept in her bed side table."

"Take it blair, look through the photos. We still need to pick a photo for the funeral programme." Cyrus said to blair when he saw her face light up.

Blair nodded. She left Chuck and Cyrus discussing the service. She wanted to be alone.

Blair looked through the box of photos. The photos varied from pictures of blair when she was younger to Eleanor's younger days.

Blair laughed at the photos of Eleanor in high school with her dad. She cried at the photos of her and her mom. But then she saw a beautiful picture of her mother, that was the picture.

Chuck knocked on her door to check on her.

She dried her eyes. "Come in"

"Hey blair, I just came to see how you were." Chuck sat on her bed, he saw Blair's hand shaking with the picture on Eleanor.

"This is the one, she looks so beautiful she was 24 here" Blair handed chuck the picture, her hand was still shaking.

"She was Blair, just like you" Chuck smiled.

"Chuck, you don't understand how much you have helped me. You haven't seen me in 3 years, and one phone call your here. That shows you really care about me." Blair was happy.

"I've always cared you. You.." Chuck replied.

Blair interrupted. "Shh.." She put her finger over his lips.

She kissed him.

A tender kiss, oh how she wanted to kiss him for ages.

There was a barge at the door.

"Blair!" Serena shouted.

What you think? Please review. And I hope it won't be too long for next chapter..


End file.
